powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Gemstone RUSH
This fan-made series is used as a informational source for my potential fan-fiction. Hope you all enjoy! Synopsis: Long ago, the Guardians of Earth used the powers of gemstones to ward of the evil forces of Lord Hyrogen and his Elemental Tribals that plagued the planet. One day the guardians sealed away Lord Hyrogen and his forces for several hundred years. Once they were done, the guardians hid their gemstones, so that no one could use them for evil. Now, the seal that imprisons Lord Hyrogen and his tribals has been broken and has freed them all. Now it is time for a new batch of guardians to protect the Earth. Who are these guardians? They are the Power Rangers: Gemstone RUSH! Gemstone RUSH Rangers: Auxiliary Rangers: Note: These Rangers only are called upon when the main series Rangers are out of action or are not available. Weapons Main Rangers: Each Ranger has thier own Morpher. Each Morpher has their respective gem within a metal wristband about 8" wide. Each Ranger (except the Amber and Auxillary Rangers) have their own Gem Blasters Below are each Ranger's respective weapons: Main Rangers: *Ruby Gauntlets *Sapphire Spear *Topaz Ax *Emerald Sword *Quartz Bow *Amethyst Trident *Moonstone Shield *Orange Scimitar *Diamond Great sword Auxiliary Rangers: *Crimson Warhammer *Cyan Shuriken *Navy Dagger *Lime Staff *Black Nunchucks Gemstone Zords: Each Zord is affiliated with a gemstone, and has a respective "animal form." Zords: *Gorilla RubyZord *Shark SapphireZord *Jaguar TopazZord *Rhino EmeraldZord *Walrus QuartzZord *Bear AmethystZord **Forms the Gem Rush MegaZord *Wolf and Whale MoonstoneZords **Forms the Moonstone MegaZord *Dino AmberZord *Lion DiamondZord **Forms the Ancient Gem MegaZord *All MegaZords combine together to form the Gem Rush UltraZord* Armorment Zords: Armorment Zords form weapons the MegaZord and/or UltraZord can use in combat *Hammerhead GarnetZord (forms a warhammer) *Urchin AquamarineZord (forms a shurken) *Manta Lapiz LazuliZord (forms a dagger) *Koala PeridotZord (forms a staff) *Monkey OnyxZord (forms a pair of nunchucks) Battlizers: Specific only for the Red Ranger, this battlizer, known as the Crystal Battle Armor, increases the Red Ranger's armor by giving him arm guards, leg guards, shoulder guards, a ridge along the helmet, thick armor on the backside, and comes with flight capabilities. The Villans: The villans are based off of the Periodic Table of Elements, specifically the Noble Gasses, the Lanthian and Actian sereis elements, metaloid elements, non-metalic elements, and some gas elements. Leader: Lord Hyrogen (based off of Hydrogen) Generals: Gen. Lanthius and Actius (based off of Lanthium and Actium) Commanders: Helios (leader of Tribe Nobel; based off of Helium), Cerus (leader of Tribe Lanthus; based off of Cerium), Thorum (leader of Tribe Actus; based off of Thorium), Titania (leader of Tribe Metallia; based off of Titanium) Free-lance Warriors: Carbus (based off of Carbon), Oxus, (based off of Oxygen), and Nitros (based off of Nitrogen). Warriors (tribal): *'Tribe Nobel:' (Noble Gasses) Neos (based off of Neon), Argos (based off of Argon), Kryptos (based off of Krypton), Xenos (based off of Xenon), and Rados (based off of Radon). *'Tribe Lanthus:' (Lanthian Elements; elements 53-71) Samarius (based off of Samarium), Erbia (based off of Erbius), Neodynios (based off of Neodynium), Promethiar (based off of Promethium). *'Tribe Actus:' (Actian Elements; elements 83-101): Urania (based off us Uranium), Neptunis (based off of Neptunium), Plutas (based off of Plutonium), Berkeller (based off of Berkellium). *'Tribe Metallia': (based off of transitional metals) Cobaltia (based off of Cobalt), Copprah (based off of Copper), Nikkla (based off of Nickel), Vanados (based off of Vanadium), Wolffram (based off of Tungsten; used the original name for Tungsten). The Story * Chapter 1: https://powerrangersfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Gemstone_RUSH:_Chapter_01?venotify=created * Chapter 2: https://powerrangersfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Gemstone_RUSH:_Chapter_02 Category:Grayson Palmore